Talk:Forsaken
Just thinking that there is a separate character page for Corlan Dashiva. Perhaps there should be a separate one for Moridin and Halima as well due to the character template being quite confusing and in essence they are a new character. Obviously there would be a link to who they originally were--GuanYu79 21:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be simpler to just redirect the Dashiva page to Aginor's page? It seems to me that they're more the same people, and not totally separate characters. It's certainly not the same as the difference between Rand and Lews Therin Puragus Talk 03:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Puragas. It would make more sense to add the information from Dashiva's page to Aginor's page and have a section that says like "While masquerading as Corlan Dashiva" or something.--OPTIMOUS 04:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok but i was thinking about the character template. Could u somehow have two to show the differences in both characters. eg Ishamael had furnace cavern eyes while Moridin has blue. It's very confusing looking at his template and quite messy to--GuanYu79 05:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::So I tested something out on Aginor's page (but didn't save it). It would be possible to put in multiple character templates on the page. I think that this could work for the following character "blends": Aginor/Osan'gar/Corlan Dashiva, Balthamel/Aran'gar/Halima, and even Asmodean/Jasin Natael. I kind of wrestled with the "alias" dilemma when doing the Dialogue Analysis for the books. I can look through my notes and see if any other characters might benefit from this. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Neat idea; I'd say go ahead and make a test version to show off so we can see the end result. -- nae'blis 21:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I also think this is a good idea, but one thing: Corlan Dashiva, Halima and Jasin Natael aren't "separate" characters from Osan'gar, Aran'gar and Asmodean, just aliases for those characters. I don't think we should include a third infobox for them. Puragus Talk 06:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::The reason I included them is because, in a first read-through and until a certain point in the story, the reader doesn't know that Corlan, Halima and Jasin are actually Osan'gar, Aran'gar and Asmodean. And even after the reader might know, a majority of the characters might not. Let me try something out and see what happens. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 13:45, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::See the new Aginor page and let me know what y'all think. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah that Template is awesome, thats exactly what I was looking for and it now shows when one of the Forsaken has been resurrected into another body. Did u want to finish the rest--GuanYu79 09:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Current status of the forsaken Added a list at the end of the page in the form of a "summary of current status". I think it presents information often wanted in a clear, easy-access way. JackEriksson 21:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) About Graendal, I don't know if "alive" is right, because of the epilouge of ToM, where she "will not forget what will come next". I think she is no danger anymore, or even dead, but maybe it would be overkill. Comparing the Strength of the Forsaken Including a list of the Forsaken based on strength is purely speculative (for the most part), and by having it, we're listing the theory of whoever wrote it. I personally disagree with it whenever I see it and have evidence to back up my disagreement, but it all ends up being purely speculative anyway. In other words, I advise we leave the Channeling Abilities section as is for now, and end it with the bit about the Forsaken frequently misjudging themselves and each other; at least until we have some citable evidence about their strength in order. 14:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Forsaken v.s. Chosen I recently edited a page that used the term "Chosen" rather than "Forsaken", so I changed it to Forsaken. Is their already a standard in place to use the term "Forsaken" unless the article requires the term "Chosen" to be used? If their isn't, can we create one? MegaZeroX 18:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Generally, most pages will use "Forsaken." When the term "Chosen" is used, it is usually on the more "dark aligned" pages. For example, if a Darkfriend is thinking or talking to one of them, they would use "Chosen." Basically, anytime the books would use one term over another, that's what we would do. ---- 01:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Question: Is Asmodean killed by balefire?? Can some one confirm as I have a feeling there was no mention of this and was killed by a normal weave